Deleris Archa
' Name': Deleris Archa *'Age': 19 *'Gender': Male *'Family': Parents (but disowned), thief gang (adopted) *'Height': 172cm *'Weight': 68kg Appearance Deleris has a bit of a feminine face that often gets him mistaken for a girl, with how he tends to cover up his body (which is quite convenient for him, as authorities are looking for a male when he's said to be around). His hair is short and golden blonde while his eyes are amethyst in colour. He tends to dress in colourful robes, decorating himself in gold, while wearing coloured scarfs on his head that tend to cast a shadow over the top of his face, leaving only his lips visible. His appearance tends to draw certain amounts of attention to himself, and often gets him mistaken as nobility. Personality Despite the way he looks, Deleris is quite a sneaky person. He can lie with a straight face and his hands are quick enough to steal without being notice. He's good with words and tends to charm his way through sticky situations. Etc In the past, Deleris lived in a small village. Village life wasn't bad, but it was boring, the same things happening day in and day out. His education was cut off at the age of 8, which is when his parents decided that, rather than waste money on learning things like reading and writing, he'd be better off working. He helped his mother out at the market until the age of 15, before he started working in physical labor on top of that, such as preparing the materials for construction works. The increase of income allowed for his parents to ease up on working before they quit completely - a natural occurance for families in that village. However, the boring, hard, but peaceful life would soon come to an end as a friend of Deleris' had been murdered, and Deleris had been the last to see him. Though he had been innocent, Deleris had gotten arrested for murder. Had his innocence not been proven right before the verdict had been called and the actual murderer caught, Deleris would have recieved the death penalty. However, the damage was done and not everyone believed him to be innocent; even his parents second guessed where he had been that fateful night of the murder. People he had known all his life stopped talking to Deleris bit by bit, his friends ignored him when he tried to make contact with him and gradually peopl even stopped looking at him, acting like he didn't even exist. Deleris felt like he had died, but that his body was just a little slow on the uptake. He tried to live in the village a while longer, hoping for the suspicion to pass, but it didn't seem like that was going to be happening any time soon. Grabbing only a few spare of clothing and enough food and water to last him a few days, Deleris set out and left the village, with no intention of returning ever again. He travelled by foot for two days and nights, before finally setting up camp near a cave that was shrouded in the forest. Deleris was about to lay down for the night, when he'd heard voices; many, many voices. Hiding himself in the bushes, Deleris watched a group of about thirty men and women moved into the cave; some on horses, some by foot, all laughing and carrying gold and other riches. Realising fairly quickly that he didn't want to be seen by these people, Deleris decided to wait for all the people to go inside the cave before he tried to escape; only to smack head first into a tall, broad man who was decorated in fine robes and expensive jewelry; and a big, sharp sword at his side. Deleris had ran right into the leader. Tired as Deleris was, when the leader attacked him, the boy went down within moments. When Deleris came to, he was bound and tossed into a corner at the back of the cave. The people lounged in between him and the exit, talking and laughing; thieves, from the looks of it. Angry and scared, Deleris tried to talk to them, pleading for them to let him go. The leader laughed and told him that he might make for some quick gold on the slave market, but that he'd give him a chance to survive. If Deleris could make it to the entrance of the cave without being caught, they would not only let him go, but they would even give him gold to last him a while. Before the man had finished talking, Deleris had punched him in the face hard enough to send the older man staggering back. The laughter stopped, a stunned silence taking over the cave, broken only by the sound of Deleris' footsteps echo'ing on the rocks, the thieves too stunned to stop him after seeing how easily their leader got hit by the brat. Nearly at the exit of the cave, Deleris started hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would make it out… When the leader grabbed him from behind, scooping him up to make sure he can’t get free. Deleris didn't make it, but the leader had laughed and said that Deleris at least had the guts needed to make a fine thief. Deleris got a choice; join the band of thieves, or be sold as a slave. He chose the thieves. The leader had been known as the King of Thieves around the country, striking fear wherever he went. Taking a shine to Deleris, the man decided to raise the boy alongside his daughter, Myra , no doubt hoping for the two to end up together in the future. However, the more time he spend together with this so-called 'King', the more Deleris realised that he wasn't quite as interested in girls as he'd thought at first. Over time his interest in the leader grew more and more, making for a good motivation for him to rise through the ranks at a fast speed. He'd do whatever it took to draw the man's attention. However, even this 'peaceful' life was to be shattered soon as a raid on the palace went wrong. The King of thieves was captured and publically executed. Hurt and angry, Deleris and Myra took charge of the band of thieves despite their age, just as the King wanted them to. The raids increased, as did the casuality count of their victims. Deleris started building his own reputation; the Prince of Thieves; bathed in blood and gold. They were never more unruly than they were then. However, no treasure could ease the pain of their loss, and so the next victim was decided; they would raid the castle, and to pay the kingdom back for killing their king, the thieves would kill theirs.